fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: World Warpers is a game for the Nintendo 3DS and the 5th game in the Mario & Luigi series. It is made by Hammy Games Inc., later the game was given to Blues Co. and is to be released in 2015. As well as playing as Mario and Luigi, you can play as Peach and are new Pipes that bring you to the Altered World. Gameplay Overworld In the overworld, Mario and Luigi are free to roam any explored area. They bear the same icons used in previous installments. Some areas require a Bro. Ability such as Ball Bros., Small Bros. and Drill Bros. Peach and Daisy can walk around freely too. They use X for Peach and Y for Daisy. To get to some areas, you will need a Girl Ability, such as Glide Girls, Climb Girls and Throw Girls. Battle System The Battle System remains the same as previous games. Stats Each character has his own HP, SP, POW, DEF, SPEED and STACHE / HAIR points. When they finish a battle, they each gain EXP points and Coins. With enough Experience Points, they can level-up and increase their respective statistic. *'HP' (abbreviation of Heart Points) is the amount of health the heroes have. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they pass out, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or 1-Up Super. HP can be replenished with a Mushroom, a Nut. *'SP' (abbreviation of Special Points) is how many times the heroes can use a Special Move. Each attack uses up a certain amount of SP, draining the total. SP can only be restored by using Syrup. *'POW' (abbreviation of Power) is how strong the player is. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *'DEF' (abbreviation of Defense) is how much damage the player can block from an enemy hit. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *'SPEED' is how fast the heroes are. The more SPEED they have, the more they can attack an enemy in a single turn. *'STACHE / HAIR' is the most unique of Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy's stats. The higher their STACHE (bros.) or HAIR (girls) stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles POW. Plus, it gives the heroes discounts when buying at shops and increases the worth of items sold. Ranks When leveling up the heroes, they occasionally reach a rank. When this happen, new features are added to the game such as being able to equip more clothes or being able to shop in certain places. Here is a list of the ranks: *'Mushroom': default. *'Shell': level 6 *'Flower': level 12 *'Coin': level 18 *'Star': level 25 *'Rainbow': level 40 Bros. Items / Girls Items These are special items that require both Bros. / Girls or all four of the heroes to use. Story Chapter 1 - Altered Invasion The story begins with a party at Peach's Castle. Everyone is having a great time. Suddenly, a ball of purple energy blasts through the ceiling. A Shroob spaceship flies down and continues to shoot, while a Shroob is kidnapping Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Peach lets out a cry for help and Mario hears. He tells Luigi, who was eating cake, unaware of the attack. A battle begins between the two bros. and the Shroob spaceship, with Toadsworth telling Mario and Luigi about the battle controls. The spaceship is defeated, but it summons two purple pipes. Mario and Luigi fall into one and the Shroobs jump into the other. Mario and Luigi appear in a village similar to Toad Town. They see Shroobs going in and out of the houses and then spot a Star Sprite. The duo rush to the Star Sprite, who they recognize as Starlow. Starlow explains that they are in a different world, which he calls the Altered World. They go back through the Pipe that they came from, and end up in the Regular World. Mario and Luigi talk to Toadsworth about the Altered World and the state of the Castle. Toadsworth explains that the Toads are working on repairing the Castle and expresses interest in the Altered World. He goes to the Toad Town Library to research and tells Mario and Luigi to go look for the princesses. At that moment, Parakarry appears and gives a letter to Mario from Princess Peach. The events of the letter are then played through as Peach and Daisy. They are trapped in a cage on the spaceship. They wander around the cage and find a key. Once out of the cage, they explore the spaceship, looking for the main controls. Eventually, they reach the control room and land the ship. They get out and encounter a Paratroopa wearing a bag. He introduces himself Parakarry and claims that he can help them. The princesses are in Blister Bog. Out of the water emerges Gooper Blooper, who attacks the girls. A battle then follows. "Please save us, Mario!" Chapter 2 Characters Playable Supporting Locations * Regular World **Mushroom Kingdom * Altered World **Shroob Kingdom **Blister Bog Enemies Bosses Items Trivia Gallery Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi: World Warpers Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Blues Pad Games Category:Blues Co. Games Category:2015 Category:Adventure Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E Games